


Everyone Deserves Some Fussing Over

by mcschnuggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver!Everyone else, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regressing!Shuichi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Whether he knows it or not, Shuichi's class has his back.A series of self-indulgent one-shots of Shuichi's classmates watching out for him when he's regressed.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Comments: 55
Kudos: 206





	1. Kirumi

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we don't talk enough about the fact that Kirumi is canonically strong enough to pick Shuichi up with one arm.

Shuichi has never been a stranger to burning the midnight oils.

He’s always been a night owl, but now that he has the title of Ultimate Detective to live up to, it seems like he’s been spending more and more time poring over cases.

Tonight, he’s chosen to work in the library, not because it’s easier to focus, but because it’s harder for his friends to find him. Despite their reassurances, this case is important, and he needs to finish it quickly and finish it well.

People filter in and out of the library, the numbers slowly dwindling until there are only a few stragglers left. Shuichi recognizes a few of them. The novelist in the year above him has been tapping nonstop at her laptop since dinner. Two third-years have been excitedly poring over occult books for the last couple of hours, sharing information in excited whispers.

But soon it gets too late even for them. The third-years offer goodnights and goodbyes, peppered in with brief kisses. Neither of them notices the novelist in the corner, who’s peering up at them over the brim of her laptop and fervently taking notes.

Once they’ve said their final goodbyes, a silence weighs down heavily on him. The novelist certainly isn’t a talkative one, not that he minds it. The silence helps him focus.

Shuichi reshuffles his papers, hoping it’ll provide a new outlook on the task at hand. Maybe there’s a connection he still has yet to see. He pores over what he has. A jewelry store robbed in broad daylight, but no known culprits. No clues at the scene other than a lone hair tie with no DNA evidence. No other evidence except a van with a fake license plate. There has to be more to this.

He goes over the evidence forwards, backwards, in alphabetical order and back, but still nothing. The frustration is mounting, but he refuses to let it win. Instead he breathes, forces himself to focus, and uses the incessant _tap-tap-tap_ of the novelist’s laptop to ground himself.

The words blur together, making it impossible to read what’s right in front of him. It’s now that Kaito would be either gently calling it a night or—if the case is urgent—reading to Shuichi himself. Shuichi stifles a yawn. What he wouldn’t give to be read to right about now.

He blinks heavily, staring down at the blurry words. He’s no good to the case like this. It wouldn’t hurt to rest his eyes, right?

He crosses his arms, resting his chin on top of his wrists. The _tap-tap-tap_ from behind him pauses momentarily, then resumes without incident. It’s the sound he holds onto, to tell himself he’s still awake.

* * *

“Shuichi.” A hand flattens against his back. The voice is soft and sweet, and Shuichi’s sleep-addled brain can’t immediately identify it. It’s not Maki, even though she uses the exact same tone while Shuichi’s still sleepy.

Maybe if he just doesn’t move she’ll give up and let him sleep.

“Shuichi,” the voice says, a little more insistently.

Shuichi whines in protest but ultimately opens his eyes. The library is dark, aside from a dim light on the other end of the table. Even the novelist is gone. “What time s’it?” he mutters, voice rough with sleep. His mouth feels dry. How long was he out?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.” Kirumi says immediately. Her hand remains on his shoulder. “But I didn’t think it appropriate to go through your pockets. Please don’t get yourself too riled.”

Shuichi melts into the touch. For all the joking his class does about how Kirumi is team mom, she really does have a kind, motherly energy about her. “Did I fall ’sleep?”

“I’m afraid so.” There’s a smile in Kirumi’s voice. “You’ve been working very hard, haven’t you?”

Shuichi nods, glad someone’s noticed, even if he has nothing to show for it.

He looks down at the papers scattered in front of him. There’s a telltale spot of drool in the corner of one paper, and still no progress made on the case. He pushes back the urge to whine and shove the papers away.

“I think that’s enough of that for the time being.” Kirumi slides the paper he’s looking at out from under him, giving it a quick once over before setting it aside.

Shuichi is overwhelmed with the urge to ask for a hug. Kirumi’s always looked like she gives good hugs. Is he regressed or just tired?

“Would you like me to carry you back to your room?” Kirumi busies herself by organizing and stowing away the case files into the proper folders. From the looks of it, she seems to be organizing the evidence alphabetically.

“Too heavy…” Shuichi buries his face back in his arms, deciding the library table isn’t too terribly uncomfortable with how tired he is.

“I can assure you that you are not. It would be no trouble at all if you’d like to be carried.” After Shuichi shuts his eyes, she continues. “I cannot in good conscience let you sleep here.”

Shuichi still isn’t convinced. Yeah, Kirumi says all this stuff, but it’s because she’s a _maid_. The Ultimate Maid. It’s programmed into her to tend to people. He doesn’t want to bother her.

But on the other hand, he really would like to be carried. It’s one of his favorite things when Kaito scoops him up and takes him to bed; it always makes him feel so safe. But there’s no way he could ask that of Kirumi, even if she is offering. Then again, it’s not like he could call Kaito. Not at…whatever time it is.

Noticing his hesitation, Kirumi adds, “Please, I insist. If you wouldn’t like to be carried, at least let me escort you safely back to your room.”

His resolve is weakening and he can feel it. Nothing in the world sounds better than being carried back to bed, his pride be damned.

Shuichi takes his room key out of his pocket and sheepishly places it on the table. “Okay.”

“Very well.” Kirumi turns his chair so they’re facing one another. “Arms up.”

Shuichi lifts his arms, and Kirumi picks him up with ease. It’s so weird to be picked up like it’s nothing. The only person who can pick him up this easily is Kaito. For all her strength, Maki’s smaller stature gives her a disadvantage, and he always feels bad asking to be picked up.

“I’ll have to move you to my hip to open the doors.” Kirumi tells him, pocketing his room key. “I hope that’s not too embarrassing.”

Shuichi shrugs, resting his head on her shoulder. Yeah, he’s definitely regressed, but he’s too small to care.

He dozes in her arms as they walk, but he’s still aware of the lack of other people in the halls. It must be really late if no one’s out and about. Even the rowdiest students have to go to bed sometime, he guesses.

Kirumi silently shifts him onto her hip, which, followed by the sound of an unlocking door, tells him they’re at his room. She keeps him on her hip as she turns down the comforter, then gently lowers him down.

It would be too much to ask for his bunny, that much he’s sure. So instead he closes his eyes, letting himself drift as Kirumi takes off his shoes.

“Thanks, Kiri.” Shuichi mutters, turning onto his side, into the comfort of the mattress.

“Of course. I’m glad I could be of assistance.” She pulls the covers around his shoulders.

Shuichi only realizes she’s leaving when he hears the clack of her shoes against the hard flooring of the hallway. He cracks an eye open, giving her a little wave before she leaves. “Bye-bye.”

Kirumi laughs softly. “Goodnight, Shuichi. Sleep well.”


	2. Gonta and Kokichi

Shuichi should’ve known better than to think today would be a quiet day.

Just the thought alone should’ve been enough, because “Class 79” and “quiet” are pretty much antonyms at this point.

His classmates were relatively low-key during homeroom, probably due to the rainy weather, and even more so during lunch. He thought he’d be good, that the home stretch back to his dorm room would be just as uneventful.

In retrospect, he really should’ve seen it coming.

He only gets a moment of warning before everything comes crashing down in flames.

“Watch out!”

A second later, something with the size and power of a truck hits him from behind. He’s dangerously close to toppling down the stairs, but luckily the blow isn’t enough to send him that far. Instead, he lands flat on his face, resulting in a burst of pain that is almost blinding.

“Shuichi!”

Before he has time to catch his bearings, someone grabs him by the back of the collar and pulls him upright. He comes face to face with Gonta, who looks equal parts scared and concerned.

“Gonta so sorry Shuichi!”

Kokichi joins them. “Whoa, that looks bad!” he says the instant he catches sight of Shuichi’s face. His breathing is heavy, like he’s been running.

Now that Shuichi thinks about it, that makes a lot of sense. Of course Kokichi would instigate a game of tag. Of course Gonta would join in. And of course Shuichi would get caught in the middle and end up getting hurt. Tears well up in his eyes before he can stop them.

If there’s one thing that makes him instantly regress, it’s pain. Just the frustration, the unfairness of it all, bonks him down into headspace before he can even get his bearings.

His lower lip wobbles, but thankfully no tears break free. Not that it’d do any good. The look on his face alone is enough to make Gonta’s expression fill up with sympathy.

“Let’s get Shuichi to nurse.” Gonta decides. He finally sets Shuichi down but offers a hand. “We get everything fixed.”

“Uh, count me out.” Kokichi says. “I’m not getting in trouble over this.” He turns to walk away, but Gonta grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back.

“Kokichi and Gonta must help friend,” he says, a note of firmness in his voice Shuichi has never heard from him.

“No, _you_ need to help _your_ friend.” Kokichi corrects him. “ _I_ need to make sure I don’t get another detention because I’m already on thin ice and this is—” He cuts himself off when he finally makes eye contact with Shuichi.

Shuichi wishes he could just sink into the floor and disappear. He must look pathetic, with red eyes and a bloody nose, if even Kokichi hesitates.

“It does look pretty bad.” Kokichi murmurs, averting his eyes.

Gonta smiles, the hard lines in his face disappearing the instant Kokichi decided to do the right thing. “Let’s go then!”

Shuichi pulls the brim of his hat low and follows, hoping no one will try to stop them on their way there.

“It’s alright,” the third-year nurse says. She has a soft, kind voice, and it’s easy to feel like things are going to be okay. “It’s not that bad. Here, hold this under your nose, okay?”

She hands him a handkerchief that looks like it’s seen better days, which he gratefully holds under his nose. “Thank you.”

She smiles kindly. “You’re quite welcome! Now, keep your head tilted up and it should go away on its own.”

Shuichi does as he’s told, making a pointed effort not to look at Kokichi or Gonta. While Gonta probably doesn’t suspect a thing, Kokichi is a much different story. Even if he has no clue about Shuichi’s age regression, Shuichi’s behavior so far is bound to set off some alarm bells.

He keeps hoping they’ll go away, which he knows is rude, especially after they walked him here, but he really needs some time to re-center.

A red-headed girl enters without knocking, looking slightly panicked. “Hey, Mikan?” she calls. “Can you come here for a sec?”

“Of course!” the nurse, Mikan, replies. “One moment, please keep your chin up!” she tells Shuichi before excusing herself.

The two talk quietly on the other side of the door, until Mikan screams out “Nagito did _what?_ ” loud enough to make Shuichi jump. She pokes her head back in, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, one of my classmates injured himself. I’ll be back soon!” And with that, she’s gone.

Shuichi tries not to look at Gonta and Kokichi. He still feels half-small, but big enough to feel embarrassed that he cried over getting knocked down. Sure, getting knocked down by Gonta is like getting hit by a car, but it’s still a baby thing to do.

Their eyes are on him, but neither of them say anything. Kokichi probably doesn’t think he’s at fault, while Gonta is probably searching for the right words. He has these moments in class, too, where he pauses, trying to fit the right words together like pieces of a puzzle. Everyone always makes an effort to be patient and wait for him to answer, Shuichi included.

“Gonta not mean to make Shuichi cry.” Gonta says finally. He averts his eyes in shame. “Not very gentlemanly.”

“It’s okay.” Shuichi says, voice shaky. He’s glad for the cloth against his nose, so he doesn’t have to sniffle like a baby.

“Shuichi need held? Sometimes Gonta hold Kokichi when he crying and homesick!”

The words make Kokichi go red, as if he’s genuinely embarrassed. “Hey, idiot, what part of ‘you’re not supposed to tell anyone’ was too many syllables?”

Gonta’s eyes go wide. “Gonta sorry! Kokichi need held?” He opens his arms, as if to offer as much, but Kokichi scowls and runs over to Shuichi’s other side.

“See what I’m dealing with here, Shumai?” he asks.

“He’s just bein’ nice.” Shuichi chides. He inwardly cringes from how childish he sounds, but neither Gonta nor Kokichi really pay it any mind.

Mikan returns, looking nothing short of exhausted. “Ah, sorry about that! How’s your nose?”

“Better.” Shuichi says. He takes the handkerchief from his nose to confirm the bleeding has stopped.

Mikan gives him a brief inspection before nodding her approval. “Very good. I’m going to give you a painkiller and then you should rest, okay?”

“Hooray, Shuichi isn’t gonna die!” Kokichi teases. He only grins wider when Shuichi sticks his tongue out at him.

“What? Shuichi might die?” Gonta repeats.

“Don’t worry, Gonta! There’s no possibility of Shuichi dying.” Mikan reassures him. “It just seems your friend needs to be more careful with both his words _and_ his actions.” Then, in a display of sternness Shuichi has never seen from the nurse, she shoots him a glare. Well, at least by her standards. It’s more just a frown where she doesn’t look terrified.

And as usual, Kokichi can only grin in response. “Don’t worry, Mikan. We’ll make sure Shumai gets back to his room nice and safe!”

Her frown disappears, as if that’s all the reassurance she needs. “Wonderful. Thank you!” She hands Shuichi a cup of water and a pill, which he quickly downs. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to check in on my… most frequent customer.” With a half-grimace, half-smile, she fetches the first aid kit and is once again gone.

“Gonta carry Shuichi.” Gonta decides, hoisting Shuichi onto his shoulders before he has a chance to protest. “This way Shuichi no get hurt again.”

“Idiot, you have to ask first.” Kokichi says. “Not everyone likes being manhandled.”

“No, it’s okay.” Shuichi hurriedly replies. He’s not feeling as small as he did a while ago, but the idea of curling up in bed and taking a nap with Melody Bun still sounds just as tempting. 

“See?” Gonta puffs his chest in pride. “Gonta know how keep Shuichi safe!” He strides toward the door, completely unaware of how close the doorframe is to Shuichi’s face.

Shuichi looks up to see impending disaster. “Wait, Gonta, duck!”

_Smack!_

Kokichi sucks a breath in through his teeth. “I’ll go get Mikan back.”


	3. Kaede

Shuichi loves studying in the music room.

Not only is it quiet and mostly abandoned, but it’s some of the few moments in the day he can spend with Kaede. Sure, they usually try to have lunch together, but that’s not always for certain considering Kaede’s schedule. She’s been invited to perform at a lot of concerts, so more often than not, she’s locked away practicing. It’s really only by luck that she’s available today.

Kaede flicks on the lights, filling the lab with light. The piano sits in the middle of the room, with sheet music haphazardly strewn around on chairs and benches. Other instruments sit abandoned in their cases, since most musicians prefer to practice elsewhere. There’s a third year that takes one of the empty rooms near a study that Shuichi sometimes takes. Most of the people around her have just learned to put up with the noise at this point.

“Thanks for letting me work in here, Kaede. It means a lot.”

“Of course.” Kaede leaves her backpack at the door. She prefers no distractions while she practices, and that includes leaving her cell phone far out of ear and eyehot. “Was your usual haunt taken?”

He smiles, even if he can feel his face heating up. “That obvious?”

She grins back, knowing just the right way to make him feel at ease. “Just a little. You don’t mind the noise, right?”

Sometimes Shuichi can’t believe her, how she’ll ask stuff like that like her piano playing isn’t the prettiest sound in the world. And even with her skill notwithstanding, compared to the library, where a group of second years are currently playing a murder mystery DnD campaign, the music room is dead silent.

“I think I’ll manage.” He sets out his case files on the nearby table. He doesn’t have much so far, but he’s hoping a change of scenery might help move things along. “What are you up to, Kaede?”

“Well,” she begins. She reaches into her backpack and takes out a folder full of sheet music, meticulously arranging them in front of her. “A friend of mine from grade school asked if I could play at the hospital he volunteers at, so I’m learning a couple songs that kids might like. After all, I don’t think sick grade schoolers can really appreciate Chopin.”

Shuichi sneaks a glance at her folder, seeing she has at least twenty sheets already out and maybe twice as many still put away. “Right. ‘A couple.’”

“Hey!” Kaede turns red at that comment. “It’s not like any of these songs are hard to learn!” Her indignance fades, replaced with a shy smile. “Besides, what if me playing inspires someone to take up the piano? That would make me so proud.”

“You got me and Kaito to both start practicing.” Shuichi points out. Kaede could probably make the whole world start practicing piano if she put her mind to it. “You’ll definitely wow those kids.”

“I sure hope so.” Kaede says. “Mm, this one!” Once she has her music arranged to her liking, she begins to play.

Shuichi knows the tune well enough to recognize it, but he can’t place where he knows it from and lets it become background noise to his work.

His caseload is surprisingly light for the week, and as he has time to focus, he finds everything flying by. Kay’s music is good to listen to, because it helps him focus and keeps his mind from getting too distracted.

Before he knows it, all of his immediate tasks are finished. He’s planning to meet up with the investigator he’s been paired up with tomorrow to go through his leads, but he’s pretty sure he has the bulk of this case figured out.

He closes his eyes, letting the music wash over him. And okay, he may be the teeniest bit regressed right now, but he can’t help it! Kay always makes him feel so safe, and the music she plays is so pretty! He’d probably be falling asleep if he hadn’t been sleeping so well.

The music suddenly stops. “Oh, you know this one?”

Shuichi jumps, swiveling his head to find Kaede watching him. “Uh, what?”

“You were singing along, Shu!” she says, grinning widely.

Shuichi’s face burns. He hadn’t even realized he was singing! Which is even worse because he knows his singing voice is bad, but Kay is too nice to point that out.

His face must fall quite dramatically, because Kaede rushes to comfort him. “Hey, it’s okay! I can sing too, if it helps. I’m not a very good singer, though.”

“Can I…” he trails off, flinching at how young he sounds. “Can I sit with you?” He always likes to watch how her fingers move across the keys.

“Aw, of course!” Kaede scoots over, giving him his usual space by the lower keys. That’s where he sits when they practice their songs together, because the lower parts don’t move around as much as the higher parts.

Shuichi hopes Kay doesn’t want him to play with her. He’s even clumsier with his hands when he’s regressed, so the end result would not be pretty. They haven’t had the time to practice together in a while, but Shuichi would like to again. Just… not today.

“I already forgot where I was.” Kaede says. “You don’t mind if I start over, do you?”

Shuichi shakes his head, watching as Kaede’s fingers dance over the keys. They always look so graceful, moving with purpose, like even if she’s reading the music for the first time, she knows exactly what she’s going to play next.

She starts humming from beside him, which, he realizes a beat later, is to match his own.

Not a bad way to spend an evening, he thinks.


	4. Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like 2000 words of this in one sitting, proceeded to not touch it for weeks, and finally limp to the finish line

_Please come to lab right away. Emergency. Can’t ask anyone else._

That’s all Tsumugi’s text said, and frankly, that was all it needed to say. It certainly did the trick of getting Shuichi’s butt in gear, even if her lab is on the other side of campus.

He knocks once before letting himself in, just to be courteous. Kaede always prefers a warning knock, since she sometimes gets too wrapped up in her playing to notice another person in the room.

Tsumugi’s lab, however, is empty.

It certainly looks lived in, with piles upon piles of fabrics strewn about. Sheets of reference images are taped to the walls. Mannequins sit in half-finished outfits, their wigs in intricate updos. Pincushions and takeout containers sit piled on nearly every surface, and the back wall is piled high with cardboard backdrops. On the far wall is a city map, which different photo op locations circled and notated. Now he gets why no one fights her for this lab anymore…

There’s an open laptop, playing some anime he’s never seen, but it looks like it hasn’t been touched in a while.

“Um, Tsumugi?” he calls. There isn’t a single sign of life in this room. Had she not meant her lab, but his? Maybe he should just go…

Suddenly, a lump of fabric shifts, and Tsumugi pops her head out like a prairie dog. She’s holding a line of blue thread between her teeth, and her clothes are rumpled. As she stands to greet him, he realizes she’s only wearing one sock, with no shoes to speak of.

“Shuichi!” she says around clenched teeth. “’Oo made it!”

“’Course I did.” Shuichi replies. “I couldn’t just ignore a cry for help like that.”

“Thank ’oo so much!” Grinning around the thread, she approaches him, arms open for a hug, but suddenly stops short. “Oh!” She jerks back her bare foot, gasps, and dives for whatever she must’ve stepped on. “Aha!” She holds up a needle for him to see and carefully maneuvers the blue thread through the eye. “I’ve been looking for this for hours, you must be good luck, Shuichi!”

“Glad I could help?” He ventures a little further into the room, taking in every aspect of the organized chaos. He’s never seen a lab this disorganized before. “I hope that’s not all you wanted me for.”

“Oh, of course not!” She sticks the needle through the collar of her shirt, holding it in place as she gets distracted by a discarded jacket. “As much as I need a needle-finding charm, I wouldn’t have summoned you across campus just for that. Can you pick that up for me?” she asks, indicating a large scrap of fabric with her foot.

“Sure thing.” Shuichi does as she asks, holding it out as she flits from one side of the room to the other. Apparently she’s having trouble remembering where the jacket is supposed to go. “Uh, you want me to just put this away for you?”

“Oh, that’s okay!” It’s amazing how quickly she snaps into focus as soon as he says that. “Thank you! I’m sorry I’m all over the place today!” Tsumugi moves with both speed and precision, creating a beautiful hem on what Shuichi then recognizes as a skirt.

“Is something wrong?” he asks.

“Yes—well, no! Nothing is wrong, I’m just plain busy.” She takes the skirt from his hands and with a nod of approval, whisks it over to the nearest mannequin. The jacket sits draped over her shoulder, where Shuichi guesses it’ll stay for quite some time.

“With what?”

“Ah, well, I’ve been commissioned to make the whole set of Doki Doki Meringue Moonlight Fighters!”

“Hey, that’s awesome!” Shuichi says. He has no idea what any of those words mean.

Tsumugi lights up, spurred on by his enthusiasm. “Right? It’s for an old friend I really enjoy working with! She has such a love of cosplay that I know it all has to be perfect!”

“Oh, well, I’m more than happy to bring you meals, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Tsumugi blinks. Her attention has focused back to the table. “No, it’s okay. I’m having all my meals delivered already.”

Shuichi furrows his brow. “Then what—” He flinches back when a sketchbook is abruptly shoved into his face.

He rears back, trying to refocus his vision. The image that greets him is one of a girl with dark hair wound back into an intricate braid. Her outfit is themed green—green skirt, green top, green ribbons in her hair—with a muted red varsity jacket over top. A huge quiver of arrows sits strapped over her back.

“Appletini Ranger!” Tsumugi announces. “The person that will be cosplaying this character is actually a boy too, so I was hoping you’d let me use you as a model!”

“Oh.” Shuichi pauses, recognizing that determined look in her eye. “Right now?”

She nods. “If that’s okay with you!” Then, after a moment of thought, she deflates. “Or if you aren’t interested, I understand. It’s just that you mentioned the other day that you want to try crossplay, and I’d like nothing more than to introduce you to the fun of cosplay myself, but if you’re busy or don’t want to, I understand.”

“Hey, no worries! I offered, after all.”

There’s something amazing about Tsumugi when she’s truly over the moon with happiness. Her entire being just lights up, transforming her from a quiet wind to a tornado of fireworks.

She squeals with delight, pulling him into a quick hug. “Thank you so much! I’m so grateful!” She scurries past him, shutting the door to the hall and pulling down her homemade shade over the window. “Just stand on the platform, okay?”

Shuichi’s about to ask what platform, when he spies a cardboard circle near his feet. He wonders how many people she’s had in here for fittings. Surely with how much money she makes from commissions, she could afford her own studio, or at the very least, the school would provide her with one.

He doesn’t have any time to ask, though, because before he knows it, a green skirt and white top are being thrust into his arms.

Tsumugi busies herself with another mannequin as he gets dressed. Whatever character that is, they have a huge sword and a lot of pink bows, so she’s putting a lot of energy into making sure the sheath is functional without being too obtrusive.

It’s kind of weird. After all, this is his first time wearing a skirt. But he doesn’t hate it. It’s kind of like a game of dress-up, which he’s always been curious about playing, but Maki and Kaito never seemed like they’d enjoy it.

He can feel his regressed side coming to the surface. It’s been a couple days, he’ll admit, but the past few weeks haven’t been particularly stressful. In fact, he’s started regressing more when he’s already relaxed or extremely happy. It’s kind of a relief.

The biggest indicator of him regressing is how much trouble he has with the shoes. While the rest of the outfit is something he could see a regular student wearing, the boots are straight out of a fantasy book. Shuichi shrugs to himself, guessing it probably looks good against a quiver and bow.

“’Ow is it?” Tsumugi asks. She’s bent over another project, the blue thread back between her lips.

“Good! My legs are a little cold though…”

Tsumugi puts a hand to her chin, lost in thought. “Well, that won’t be a problem with how crowded cons can be, but I think I have some matching socks that’ll look perfect! Am I good to look?”

“Um, yeah…”

Tsumugi squeals when she turns around. “Ahh, Shuichi! You’re so cute!”

Shuichi’s face heats up. No one calls him cute—well, barring Kokichi, who is usually just messing with him anyway. He can’t say he minds it.

Tsumugi rushes over to fuss with the fabric, straightening out his collar, smoothing the wrinkles out of his skirt. “How does it feel? It’s not too tight in the shoulders, is it?”

“I don’t think so.” He rolls his shoulders just to make sure.

“Wonderful! I must say, it really suits you! Does it make you feel like a Doki Doki Meringue Moonlight Fighter?”

“Umm…” He’s still not entirely sure what that is.

“Here!” She scrambles for her reference book again and flips it open. Up close, Shuichi can see the pages are organized by colored tabs. The page she’s turned to has the character he’s supposed to be, Appletini Ranger, doing a various number of battle poses. “Try one of these!”

“Um, I don’t know…”

Tsumugi’s face hardens, filling with the determination that only comes from her passion for cosplay. “You must know!” Tsumugi rears back, shifting her weight onto one foot and pointing dramatically off into the distance. “One of the core components of cosplay is to become the very character you attempt to embody! You must become one in mind, body, and spirit!”

Shuichi barely suppresses a gasp. So it’s like dress-up _and_ pretend! “Like this?” He tries to copy Tsumugi’s stance, but he doesn’t do a very good job. His knees buckle awkwardly, the boots making it hard to find his center of gravity.

Tsumugi’s concentration breaks, and a smile comes back to her face. “Almost! Here, lift your elbows a little. And point them out! Good silhouettes are crucial to a good cosplay photoshoot!” She guides Shuichi’s elbows into the proper position, and while it puts a little extra strain on his shoulders, she once again squeals with delight.

“It’s perfect! It’s like you were made for this!”

Shuichi grins, finding himself getting swept up in her enthusiasm. Mindful of his elbows, he lifts his fists in a half-fighting pose. He’s sure it looks silly from the outside, but he’s really having lots of fun!

“Wonderful! Oh, Shuichi, you must let me grab you for a photoshoot sometime!” An idea must strike her, because she gasps in excitement. “Here! Take the bow!” Tsumugi rushes over to her props and retrieves a half-finished bow from atop the pile. Her movements are frantic, like if she hesitates, the magic of the moment with dissipate.

Shuichi does as he’d told, standing like he’s seen people do in the movies. He makes sure to keep his elbows up and tries his best mean face, but it’s hard to do when he’s having so much fun. He isn’t normally super giggly when he’s regressed but Tsu-Tsu has such fun games to play!

“These arrows are foam, but still please be careful, alright?”

Shuichi barely fights back his awe as she hands him a quiver of arrows. They look so real! The quiver fits like his school bag, the strap going diagonally across his torso.

“Perfect! You’re doing wonderful, Shuichi!” There’s a distinct pattern to her sentences, but Shuichi can’t say he minds it. He likes the predictability, and he certainly likes being praised.

The bow and arrow are so cool! He feels like he could take out all the bad guys. Without being prompted, he takes a foam arrow from the quiver, which are surprisingly solid, and poses with the bow. He isn’t exactly sure about the mechanics of shooting an arrow, but it should be fine, right?

Tsumugi claps. “Perfect!” She scrambles for the book again. “Here, try this pose!”

The reference image depicts Appletini Ranger standing straight, her chin high, her shoulders back. She holds her bow and arrow low, as if she’s ready to leap into combat any second now.

Shuichi does his best to copy it, but Tsu-Tsu frowns, causing Shuichi to do the same. Did he do something wrong?

“Just as I thought.” Tsumugi hums.

She starts fussing with his jacket again, pulling at the shoulders. He squirms under the critical touch, but she doesn’t stop.

“I think the shoulders need to be pulled out just a little more. They fit fine, but the material scrunches when you pose with the bow. And that’s just a crime against Appletini Ranger herself! Maybe shoulder pads?” She hums in thought, writing herself a sticky note and slapping it smack dab on Appletini Ranger’s reference sheet. “This will take some fixing.”

“I’m sorry. Did I mess up?”

Tsumugi looks shocked hearing that. “Of course not! I couldn’t ask for a better model.” She takes a moment to fuss again, this time fixing his hair. He can’t help melting under the touch, and while Tsumugi gives him an inquisitive look, she doesn’t comment on it.

“Maybe I could come back and help sometime?” Shuichi ventures. He doesn’t want to ask outright, but at the same time he really, really wants to play dress up again.

Tsumugi lights up. “The words every cosplayer wants to hear! Would you really? It’ll take a couple tries to get the shoulders fixed just right.”

“Sure thing!” So not just a next game of dress up, but _multiple_ games of dress up? Really, how could he say no?


	5. Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that feel when you're so exhausted you can't proofread as well as you normally do? Yeah. Sorry.

There are certain things you pick up from having twelve sisters.

How to braid hair, how to paint nails, and how to resolve a fight before it turns physical are some of the most useful skills Rantaro has learned, but one of the things you pick up quickest is the classic “I’m tired” whine.

Rantaro perks up, suddenly all ears, before he even realizes what he’s heard. After enrolling in Hope’s Peak, he stopped hearing it as often, but even now the sound is unmistakable.

He covertly checks behind him. Surely no one brought their younger sibling to homeroom, did they? Sometimes they did bring visitors—in fact, Kaede brought her twin sister in just last month—but usually everyone was given a fair warning beforehand.

But no, no one else is there, aside from the usual suspects. Rantaro prefers to hang back in the back of the class, meaning the only people in the row behind him are Shuichi and Tsumugi. It couldn’t have been either of them, right?

Tsumugi is wearing what looks to be a new cosplay blouse under her blazer. He can tell because every so often, she’ll take out a sewing needle and work on the careful embroidery around the cuffs. His fingers ache just looking at it, but it proves she isn’t the culprit. It’s clear from her inability to focus that she’s working off pure manic energy—meaning he’d be surprised if she gets tired at all in the next few days.

That just leaves Shuichi. If Rantaro is being honest, he does look rather tired. He’s pale, and the bags under his eyes are heavy. And the voice did sound male—Rantaro just didn’t want to jump to conclusions on account of Tsumugi’s _uncanny_ impressions of male characters.

He takes stock of the rest of the class. The usual Shuichi Protection Squad is wrapped up in their own business. Kaede is chatting with Ryoma, and from the way she’s excitedly flipping through her sheet music, talking to him about her latest piece.

Kaito and Maki are drilling verb conjugations for what sounds like French. Must be for Kaito’s astronaut training, but just how many languages does the guy need to know? 

Rantaro dares another glance at Tsumugi. He knows she’s fairly close with Shuichi—enough for him to help her with cosplay stuff, but she’s too wrapped up in her embroidery to really care about anything else.

And that just leaves him. He doesn’t really like sticking his nose in other people’s business, but he can’t just ignore the “I’m tired” whine. He switches seats, taking the one in front of Shuichi.

“Hey, Shuichi.”

Shuichi glances up from his book. Rantaro hadn’t noticed how pronounced the dark circles under his eyes were until now, and he can’t stop the bubble of sympathy in his chest. Has Shuichi been sleeping at all?

He offers a weak smile that couldn’t seem energetic no matter how much he tried. “Hey, Rantaro. Can I help you with something?”

Ah Shuichi. Ever the helper. “Nope, just in the mood to chat. You alright? You look tired, buddy.” Rantaro soothes. He realizes a moment later that he’d subconsciously pitched his voice down, which is something he usually only does for his sisters. And—admittedly—Shuichi once or twice, but only when he’s looking particularly down.

Shuichi practically melts at those words, nodding tiredly. “It was… a long night.”

Rantaro doesn’t doubt that. It’s become a sort of inside joke among their class that if Shuichi isn’t in homeroom, he’s probably slaving away over some new case.

“Would you like to talk about it? Personally I wouldn’t mind a walk around campus.” Maybe it’s his Ultimate title getting the best of him, but Rantaro can never handle staying in one place for too long. Even if he’s just getting up to pace the room, the movement is what soothes him. Hopefully it’ll have the same effect on Shuichi, or at the very least tempt him back to his dorm for a well-deserved nap.

“Isn’t Miu going to show us her new cooking invention?” Shuichi asks. “I thought we were having a potluck.”

“I don’t think Miu’s heart will be broken if we skip out on the demo reel.” Rantaro says. It’s a lie, but it’s also not counting the massive soft spot Miu has for Shuichi. Seriously, does it go right over his head why exactly she likes teasing him so much?

Shuichi’s eyes flit to the door. He must be thinking the same thing—that it’d be easier for them to sneak out _before_ Miu shows up and makes a big stink about them leaving.

As they both stand, he feels eyes on his back, and turns to see none other than Maki glaring him down. She’s always been protective of Shuichi, and even if she doesn’t know the situation, he has no doubts that she’d hunt him down if necessary.

So he gives her a reassuring wave, hoping to communicate everything he needs to with that simple gesture.

Kaito looks up as well, and all it takes is one glance at Shuichi for him to give Rantaro and approving nod. Rantaro has to fight back a smile. Why do they always act like overprotective parents when it comes to Shuichi?

Rantaro puts a guiding hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, steering him out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Even Kaito and Maki can’t help if they get caught.

He waits until they’d made it a good distance away, where there’s no chance Miu will come barreling around the corner and demand to know where they’ve been, to strike up a conversation.

“So, the new case is giving you trouble, huh?”

“Not particularly.” Shuichi says. “Everything’s been pretty easy. The real problem is when it’s one case after another.”

“That explains the long night.” Rantaro chuckles. He’s trying to keep his voice light, but he doesn’t think it’s working.

Shuichi smiles back, but it fades almost immediately. “Try a week of long nights.”

“A _week?_ ” Rantaro can’t keep the surprise out of his voice. “How are you even still standing?”

“Uh—well—I did get some sleep. It’s not like I’ve been pulling all-nighters.”

“Still, man. Sounds like you’re in desperate need of a nap.”

Shuichi makes a soft noise of protest in the back of his throat, but it dies out quickly. Instead, he scratches at the back of his neck. “I guess you’re right.”

They talk a quiet lap around the halls. Even if Rantaro isn’t saying it out loud, he’s been subtly steering Shuichi toward the direction of the dorms. Call him crazy, but he gets the distinct feeling that if left to his own devices, the last thing Shuichi would do is actually take a nap.

It’s weird, it’s almost like dealing with his little sisters when they don’t get a nap in. He hopes he’s not overstepping any boundaries by treating Shuichi as such, but so far he offers no complaints.

The first floor tries to have more of a welcoming, lounge-like atmosphere, so there are a good number of chairs and couches. Foot traffic at Hope’s Peak is minimal, especially in academic buildings, so here might be as good as a place as any to snag a nap.

A third year is curled up in one of the chairs, which looks so massive by comparison that it threatens to swallow her whole. She has a Nintendo DS in one hand, open and still quietly playing Pokemon music.

“Looks like she has the right idea.” Rantaro jokes. He’s caught her snoozing near the fountain enough times to know she won’t mind him closing her DS for her, especially when her battery’s dying.

“I can’t disagree.” Shuichi’s aiming for the same levity Rantaro has, but it’s hard to fake when he’s distracted. His eyes stay fixed on Rantaro’s hands as they gently pry the DS out of Chiaki’s hands and slip it into her backpack where it can’t get hurt. “Whaddya say, think we should join her?”

“It’s okay. I think I’ll just go to my dorm.” Shuichi says. He’s smiling, trying desperately to mimic Rantaro’s easygoing nature, but it’s hard to overlook how pale he got when Rantaro suggested sleeping here. “I don’t think I could ever really sleep out in the open like this.”

“I’ll walk you there.” Rantaro offers. He doesn’t know why it’s his immediate instinct to not let Shuichi walk alone, but it has to be tied to his strange behavior.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Shuichi doesn’t sound offended or annoyed, so Rantaro guesses that might have been the right choice.

The changes get more pronounced the more they walk. Shuichi is talking less, resorting to one-word answers at most. From the way he folds in on himself, he seems… smaller. Younger. Not to mention that he keeps flinching whenever someone else so much as passes them. The sooner he gets Shuichi to bed, the better.

Thankfully, the dorms are about as barren as every other place. It’s too early in the morning for the late risers and loners to be up and about, and most of the early birds are working from their labs. Still, Shuichi nervously checks in both directions before getting out his dorm key.

He fumbles with the lock for a moment, and Rantaro smiles sadly, clapping Shuichi on the shoulder.

“Promise me you’ll get some sleep, alright? I’ll even bring by dinner if you want.”

Shuichi nods. His blinks are getting heavier and heavier, to the point where his eyes are basically closed. He’s certainly not very verbal like this—whatever “this” is.

Right when he’s about to leave, Shuichi tilts. He’s just barely able to keep his balance, but it definitely confirms he’s more tired than he originally let on.

“Oh, hey!” Rantaro holds out his arms, just in case Shuichi decides to keel over. “Don’t pass out here, alright? Wouldn’t you rather be in your nice comfy bed?”

Rantaro immediately flinches, sure he’s crossed the line that time, but Shuichi doesn’t do anything other than hum his agreement and nod.

He struggles toeing off his shoes, so Rantaro’s big brother instincts kick in before he can get to his jacket. He’s more than used to buttoning up sweater cardigans sized for three-year-olds, so Shuichi’s uniform jacket is no problem at all.

“Thanks, Taro.” Shuichi mutters.

“Sure thing, Shu. Sleep tight, okay?”

“Mm-hm. Ni-ni.”

Rantaro gives a soft smile. That’s cute. Really cute. And answers just about every question he had. Makes sense that Shuichi might regress. “Yeah. Ni-ni, buddy.”


	6. Maki

Sometimes it’s hard to be out in public. Surrounded by so many other people has never done anything but make Maki feel vulnerable, so it’s something she’s trying to work on.

Most importantly, that means Kaito isn’t allowed. He has a way of calming her down in a way she can’t explain, and that’s a crutch she can’t have when she’s out on jobs. Besides, he doesn’t like to think about the fact that she actually kills people. Granted, she doesn’t either, but it’s not like she has a choice.

She’s seated in the middle of the chaos, surrounded on all sides by chatty students. A couple of her classmates greeted her on their way in, and the friends they’d brought in said hi as well. Most of them, she didn’t know personally, like the sweet-looking second year and the third year with the multi-colored hair Kaede brought in. Apparently they’re working on a song together. Both the girls offer polite hellos, and Maki does her best to return them with equal warmth before returning to her book.

She’s reading one of Kaito’s recommendations. It will never stop surprising her just how much he likes to read, but then again, he reads in just about every language he knows, so it must be good practice. Still, she’ll never understand what he finds in all these kids adventure books.

“Oh, Maki!”

A hand rests on her shoulder, and it takes every ounce of her willpower to not grab the assailant by the arm and flip them over the table. She still goes tense, which is a failure in itself, and the person quickly pulls away.

The person moves into her line of sight. It’s a second-year student she doesn’t recognize. The stink of chlorine hangs on her clothes, so maybe it’s the swimmer she hears so much about? Maki doesn’t go to sports events.

“Hey, sorry to startle you, but Shuichi said he was looking for you earlier.”

Maki stuffs down a feeling of panic and nods her thanks. “Do you know where he went?”

“Yeah, he’s still by the front desk. Let me go get him for you!” And before Maki can stop her, Chlorine Girl scurries out of sight, and Shuichi rounds the corner a few moments later.

He stops short, cutting himself off before he can even begin.

Maki’s already standing, swiping her books into her backpack with practiced ease. “I’ll walk you to your room.”

Shuichi glances behind him, checking to make sure no one’s listening. He’s always so careful, unlike Kaito. Maki respects that. “Can we go to yours instead?”

Maki nods. “I’m guessing Kaito was busy.”

She won’t pretend that she’s anything but second choice. It doesn’t bother her, it’s just a fact. Kaito’s the one that takes charge, the one that wormed his way in until Shuichi had no _choice_ but to love him and trust him wholeheartedly. Maki’s the one that came in after the fact, the one that didn’t quite fit, something that Kaito took as a challenge instead of a warning.

Shuichi trusting her enough to keep her as a second choice still baffled her. Even if Kaede didn’t know he regressed, surely she would be a better choice. But she won’t question it.

After all, second place is still pretty high.

Maki walks with a purpose, glaring at any would be conversationalists. Shuichi is fairly popular, despite what he thinks, so that combined with his frazzled appearance, mean a lot of people trying to voice their concern.

Of course, Maki’s dorm is on the louder side of campus. She doesn’t know what cruel fate decided to put her with some of the most boisterous Ultimates in attendance, but she’d like a word with them.

“Sorry about the noise,” she says, ushering him inside. Today’s a day like any other, after all, and she can hear Keebo and Miu from down the hall.

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Shuichi says. It’s a lie. The corners of his mouth are painted up in fake ease, but he can’t hide the crease of strain on his forehead.

Maki just nods, sure to lock the door behind her. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Can I have a hug?” he asks, nervously holding out his arms. She’s not sure if it’s because he’s uncomfortable asking for comfort or if her presence just makes him that uneasy.

“Yes. Of course.” She sits on the edge of her bed and encourages him to do the same. He slots naturally into her arms, providing her with a small victory. Holding people has always been something she’s good at.

Most of the time she spent at the orphanage, she almost always had a baby on her hip. It’s so natural that she doesn’t even have to think about it. Hold them close to the chest, support their head with your shoulder, wrap your free arm around them.

The mechanics are easy. Even she was able to learn them quickly enough. But the nuances, when to say “it’s okay” or “don’t cry,” when it’s too much to hold him because he’s convinced he’s big, how to help even when he’s hurting, these are the things she never learned.

Why Kaito trusts her so much, she has no idea. Kids are drawn to her because of her unavailability. It’s almost like they see it as a challenge. And while she wishes, especially for Shuichi, that she could just step up and be able to help, she can’t. She’s not _good_ at this.

“Can you sing the song?” Shuichi asks. His fingers twist into her uniform jacket, the only indication he feels comforted right now. His shoulders hold the same tension, his voice the same distinct note of bigness.

“I don’t wanna sing the song.” Maki replies shortly.

“Please sing the song?”

Maki sighs. She can’t say no to Shuichi’s puppy eyes and he knows it. Well, maybe he doesn’t actually. Even now, he still seems utterly unaware of the spell he puts on people.

From her time in the orphanage, she’s picked up just about every nursery rhyme in the book, and there isn’t a single one she doesn’t utterly despise. They all get stuck in her head sooner or later, to the point that she ends up singing them to herself.

Shuichi liked those just fine, and they’d work in a pinch, but when he requests “the song,” he’s referring to something else entirely. No, he’s asking for a song from that _My Little Pony_ show—specifically the one the pink horse sings about wanting to make people smile.

Torture. Absolute torture.

Still, it’s not like she can say no. She tried. And if it’ll help wipe that frown off Shuichi’s face… well… maybe that’s just the price she has to pay.

“Something’s bothering you.” Maki points out. One torturous rendition of _The Smile Song_ later, and Shuichi looks just as pouty as he did three minutes ago.

Kait would probably be a better fit. He’s better with singing—something about wanting to communicate with aliens through music—and he can manage to look like he doesn’t want to die in the process.

“Yeah.” While Shuichi can get away with a fib or two with Kaito, he knows better than to try it with Maki.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

He thinks on it for a moment and nods. But instead of answer, he slips his pinkie between his lips in an attempt to self-soothe.

Of course it’s not going to be that easy. It never is. Not with Shuichi.

Maki racks her brain, trying to think of tactics Kaito uses when he’s trying to get Shuichi to talk about what’s bothering him. It’s probably not worth trying. Kaito has a natural charm to him that makes anyone want to open up about anything.

“Please don’t make me sing the song again.”

It’s all she can think to say, but much to her surprise, Shuichi laughs. Not a lot, just a little giggle from behind his hand, but it’s a sign they’re making progress.

“Okay.” Shuichi says. He grins at her, in that soft, gentle way that lights up his whole face. “You don’t have to sing again.”

Maki smirks, tapping his nose. “My hero.”

He’s working up the courage to speak. She can tell as much from the way his smile wavers. So she wraps her arm more firmly around his back, cradling him extra close. 

“I’m scared that everyone knows.” Shuichi says, picking at the cuffs of his jacket.

“That they know what? That you regress?”

She thinks it’s a long shot, but Shuichi nods his confirmation.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I’ve been small in front of a lot of them.”

“Our friends are nice,” she reminds him. They’re classmates, not friends, but the word comes out before she can stop it. With how Shuichi is, he’s close enough with everyone for them to call him a friend. “They probably just thought you were tired. Everyone has moments like that.”

“Why’s everyone being so nice to me then?” Shuichi asks. “Tsu-Tsu lets me play dress-up with her, Taro and Rumi _both_ tucked me in, Gonta and Kichi walked me to the nurse’s when they knocked me down and made me cry.”

He’s getting himself worked up already, so this must have been on his mind for a while. His self-doubt has twisted what sounds like rather pleasant memories into something awful he can’t stop dwelling on.

Once again, Maki feels entirely out of her depth. Kaito is better at navigating Shuichi’s insecurities. Because Maki, for the life of her, can’t understand how he doesn’t see how loved he is. People help him out because they _care_ , so deeply, for him and others that helping could never register as a chore.

“Shuichi, look at me.” She waits until he glances up to complete her sentence, making sure to pull her scariest face. “If any of them find out you regress and try to leverage it against you, I will kill them with my own. Bare. Hands. Understood?”

Shuichi bites his lip. Part of him wants to laugh, and the other part knows she’s serious. Maki never makes idle threats, especially when it comes to things so personal to her.

“Please don’t.” Shuichi says, his voice small. It’s his “I’m little” voice, meaning he finally regressed the rest of the way. How that worked, she has no idea, but she’ll count her blessings.

“I won’t.” Maki promises. “Unless they hurt you. You don’t think they would, though, do you?”

“Uh-uh. They’re nice.” Shuichi’s eyes go wide, as if he’s realizing the truth of his own words.

“They’re very nice.” Maki agrees.

“Maki’s nice too.”

“Now you’re just fibbing,” she teases. She tickles his neck, causing him to giggle and squirm but not to let go of her neck. He seems very content snuggled up with her and doesn’t intend on moving.

“No!” Shuichi sits up, his eyes glimmering like he’s sharing a secret. “Kai wasn’t busy, I just missed you.”

For a second, she’s sure she misheard. “You… wanted to spend time with me?”

Shuichi nods, settling back against her shoulder. She realizes with a start that he’s wiggled his way into her lap and she hadn’t even noticed. “Cuz Maki’s nice!”

Maki pulls him in for a big hug, holding him as tight as she can dare without accidentally hurting him. She’s not nice, in any sense of the word. She’s prickly and an outsider and a damper on any situation.

But if Shuichi says it, who is she to argue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've absolutely been running out of steam for this story. I'm sorry if there are any typos. I'm still not sure if I want to end this story early or just wait for inspiration/ideas to pop up, but if you have some ideas for the remaining classmates, I'm all ears for some suggestions!


	7. Tenko, Himiko, and Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continues limping to the finish line*

“Shuichi! Yoo-hoo!”

Shuichi barely has time to jump before Angie is right beside him, threading her arm through his and leading him to the art room.

“Hey, Angie. What’s up?”

“We’re making offerings for Atua!” Angie chirps. “Come join us!”

Inside the art room is a huge blanket, spread out with various art supplies. Half-finished stick figure drawings and amorphous blobs of clay sit abandoned around them, leading him to the conclusion that he’s not the first person to be bombarded today.

Himiko and Tenko sit on the blanket, making for an unlikely trio. Last Shuichi saw of them… well, they still weren’t getting along that great. He can only hope he isn’t being called over to break up a fight.

But as he approaches, he can’t help but notice the lack of tension between them. Himiko is scribbling away at a print out, and Tenko is carefully folding scraps of paper into complex shapes. A small canvas sits propped against Himiko’s shoulder, and judging on the amazing quality, it has to be Angie’s. It’s a portrait of Tenko

“Nyeh, I’m trying to recenter my magic.” Himiko says. “The concentration is supposed to be good for you.”

“Would you like to join us?” Angie asks. “Atua could always use more offerings!”

She gestures to the corkboard behind her, with paper stars and adult coloring book pages and photos carefully pinned into every free inch of space. While some of items look like they were done by present company, there are a few he doesn’t recognize. He wonders how many people have wandered in here and ended up giving “offerings to Atua.”

Shuichi gives a nervous laugh. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at that.”

“Nonsense! Atua takes all offerings! What matters is the heart behind them!” From the smile on her face, Shuichi can tell that this request isn’t optional.

“I can show you how to do origami!” Tenko says. Then, as if she remembers who she’s talking to, she hunches her shoulders. “Even if you are a degenerate male.”

“Now, now.” Angie soothes, in a calm voice that makes Tenko visibly prickle. “Arts and crafts time is supposed to be a bastion of positivity. It’s what Atua wants!”

Okay, so maybe they aren’t getting along perfectly then.

“I’d love to learn origami.” Shuichi says, hoping to forge some peace between them. Not to mention that coloring will almost definitely nudge him into headspace. He’s trying to be more careful about that, even if Maki promised to kill people to help keep him safe.

Tenko nods, clearly pleased by this. She hands him a piece of paper with a pattern on one side. “I’ll teach you how to make paper stars, okay? Those are easy.”

Shuichi grins. Even though he hasn’t had much of a choice so far, he can think of worse ways to spend an afternoon. “Sure thing, Tenko. Sounds fun!”

Tenko is a visual person, using her own pieces of paper to demonstrate. Her instructions—“fold it like this. Now fold it here. Make it into a twisty loop. Fold the twisty part”—leave a little to be desired, so Shuichi ends up squinting at hers for a reference.

Tenko rolls her eyes, but not unfondly. “Like this.” She repeats the fold, the motions of her hands slow and deliberate until Shuichi is able to imitate it.

It feels like an eternity before he has a suitable paper star in front of him, but it makes him beam with pride regardless.

“Good job!” Tenko says, clapping her hands.

Shuichi tenses for a moment. That’s the same voice Kaito uses when he’s regressed. Ignoring the fact that he’s not regressed—because he can feel himself slipping already—why is she being nice to him?

_Because our friends are nice_ , he reminds himself. Maki told him as much, and he’s inclined to listen. She’s this way with Himiko sometimes too, especially when Himiko is tired, so maybe this is just how muscle memory for her.

“Atua will be pleased!” Angie announces. “Do you mind if I take this one?”

He looks to Tenko. “We can make more?”

Tenko puffs up, almost like she’s proud. “Of course! The only way to truly master a craft is through intense repetition!”

Despite Tenko’s earlier enthusiasm, she remains patient as she guides Shuichi through the folds, which don’t feel any easier even after multiple attempts.

Based on the pile to her right, she knows how to make multiple different kinds, but they aren’t going to get that far today. He’s only just starting to get good at the one kind she’s showed him.

He takes a handful for himself, to give to Kaito and Maki later. Kaito gets some because he loves the stars, and Maki gets some so she won’t feel left out. He takes ten in total, five for both of them.

“These will fit the shrine perfectly!” Angie holds out her hands, allowing Shuichi to carefully pour the dozen or so paper stars into her cupped hands. She scurries over to the corkboard where all the other “offerings” sit, but she places these on the table right below it, along with some tiny clay sculptures Shuichi hadn’t realized were part of the offerings.

“A-Angie! Your painting!” Tenko visibly blushes. “You never said you were painting me!”

“Why wouldn’t I? Atua loves beautiful offerings more than anything!”

Himiko rolls onto her back, the coloring pencil rolling out of her hand. She looks like she could just about fall asleep, not that Shuichi can blame her. Based on who she’s around, there probably aren’t many instances where things are this low-key. “Tenko is really pretty.”

Shuichi wants to agree, but he doesn’t think she’ll appreciate hearing as much from a “degenerate male.” A thought niggles at that back of his mind, reminding him that he might get a pass if Tenko knew he was little. It’s a thought he has to dismiss immediately, but the idea does hold some comfort.

He might be able to tell his classmates someday, but definitely not today. He needs more courage, more experience with his little side before he can hand that over to someone else.

But just sitting with his friends, making paper stars?

Well, they don’t have to know he’s regressed for that.


	8. Miu and Keebo

Shuichi is rather used to tuning Miu out.

It’s not that he doesn’t like her, or that she’s annoying, but it’s hard to keep up with her train of thought, especially when he’s not the one being talked to. Trying to understand her quickly morphed from a challenge to an impossibility, and as a result he tries not to listen in when she’s talking to someone else.

Lately, it seems the only person who can consistently stay on her level is Keebo, which has relegated him to the role of Miu’s translator. Not that he minds. It’s a weird, symbiotic relationship they’ve got going, where she’s obsessed with his tech and he’s obsessed with… well… Shuichi isn’t exactly sure. But at least the two of them are having fun.

As homeroom comes to an end, Shuichi takes out his novel again. It’s a bad, potentially dangerous habit he’s developed of walking and reading, but it helps keeps his mind from getting distracted, and most of the time, his feet know where they’re going better than his brain does.

“Why isn’t enough to be the second coolest student in the whole damn school?” Miu is saying, her voice just loud enough to get Shuichi’s attention.

“Second?” Keebo echoes.

“Well, it’s hard to be cooler than me, but no one’s gonna hold that against you!” Miu laughs and slaps his back, the sheer force of which has him lurching forward.

Shuichi shakes his head, turning his attention back to his book. He has no pressing cases at the moment, so maybe he’ll just read by the fountain and relax. He stayed up late finishing up his last case, but he doesn’t really feel like going to bed early. Besides, he hasn’t done that in a while.

“Shuichi!”

Shuichi jumps as a hand grabs his shoulder.

Miu grins at him. “How would you like to help a bona fide gorgeous girl genius give a robot superpowers?”

“Uh, I never mentioned anything about superpowers.” Keebo says.

Miu glares, suddenly leagues less interested than she was a few moments ago. “Then what do you want?”

“Singing abilities!” Keebo answers immediately. He puffs his chest out in pride. “I would like to be the Ultimate Robot Idol!”

Shuichi decides to jump in before Miu can say no. “That sounds like it’ll be quite challenging to program!” He looks to Miu. “Do you really think you can do it?”

“Do I _think_ I can do it?” Miu echoes. She looks appalled at the very thought that it might be so much as a challenge. “I can give Kee-boy powers like that in my sleep!” She levels a finger at Keebo. “You’re not leaving this classroom until you have the sickest pipes science can give ya!” She spins on Shuichi. “And you have the distinct pleasure of being my assistant!”

“Shouldn’t we at least leave the classroom?” Shuichi asks.

“Nope!” Miu drops her backpack on top of the nearest desk where it automatically unfolds to reveal a fully stocked toolbox. Does she really carry that around all day? How is her back still functional? “Let’s get moving, boys!”

Keebo and Shuichi know better than to argue, so they let Miu arrange them to her liking. They sit Keebo on top of one of the desks so Miu can open up the panel on his back and work from there. Shuichi hovers over her shoulder looking confused, but that’s probably exactly how Miu wants him to be.

“Okay, listen up, because I’m only gonna explain this once!” Miu says to Shuichi. She presses a button by Keebo’s neck, and the panel on his back pops open. “This is Keebo’s mainframe. His processor _and_ his energy core are back here, so don’t fuck with it. Got it?”

“Processor and energy core. Got it.” He doesn’t know if he’ll need any of this information, but it’s nice to have it anyway.

Miu lifts an eyebrow, clearly pleased. “Good. Hold this.”

Before Shuichi can answer, a wrench and a screwdriver are being shoved into his empty hands.

The wave of nostalgia that washes over him is ridiculous. He has vague memories of doing something similar for his father, before his parents were overseas for business all the time. The memory is a distant one. He couldn’t have been any older than a toddler last time he played ‘assistant’ like this. Smallness niggles at the back of his mind, and he doesn’t have the heart to dismiss it immediately.

“What’s that?” Shuichi asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“This?” Miu indicates the space near Keebo’s processor, where she’s carefully inserting a thin metal rod. “Well, this is going to be an internal tuning fork. After I get that going, I’m going to add a program that works as a metronome, and then maybe something else to help with his pitch. Just a corrector for his inner ear, no autotune or fake shit.”

“Wow, Miu! You know lots about music!” He doesn’t know much, but he’s picked up enough around Kay to recognize what she’s talking about.

A sudden thought strikes him. Would Kay want to be here for this? She might have fun helping, or maybe she could help Keebo practice singing!

Miu puffs up with pride. “Of course! Being a gorgeous girl genius means you have to know a little of everything, ya know? Can you get me a socket wrench?”

It sounds suspiciously like a task she gives just so Shuichi has something to do, but he’s not going to complain. He likes helping, even if he can’t do much. It takes him a few minutes to find the right one.

“This one?” Shuichi asks.

“Yup! Good job!”

Good job? Shuichi realizes with a start that Miu is using her patented “little kid” voice. Does she even realize she’s using it? Not that Shuichi is going to call her out on it. It’s nice to get a break from the cursing and sex jokes.

She walks him through the rest of Keebo’s parts, explaining what she plans to do with each piece. It kind of goes over Shuichi’s head, especially when he’s wobbling between headspaces, but he makes sure to “ooh” “ahh” and “cool!” in the appropriate places, which seems to be enough for Miu.

After a while, Miu’s commentary dies down. That’s how Shuichi knows she’s really in the zone. It’s like the task consumes her, like she wraps herself up in the thrill of creation and refuses to come out until the job is done.

Shuichi watches closely, taking in the practiced movements of her hands. If he had to, he’d probably compare it to how Angie’s hands move when she’s sculpting, careful yet confident, every motion deliberate.

If he’s being honest, he’s a little jealous of them. Anyone can be a detective, anyone can get lucky like he did, but Miu and Angie are _creators_. No one is able to make art or invent like they can, and their confidence shows as much. He wonders if he could beg Miu to teach him to make a baking soda volcano.

“Um, hello?” Keebo says, breaking the silence. “It’s getting a little quiet back there.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Miu tugs her goggles over her eyes and leans in close. Whatever she prods with her screwdriver immediately produces sparks, so Shuichi takes a cautionary step back.

“Shuichi?” Keebo asks, suddenly nervous. “Please tell me she isn’t adding anything ‘extra.’”

“Doesn’t look like it?” Shuichi says. He wouldn’t be able to tell either way, but it’s not like he sees anything vulgar. “She’s doing a really good job.”

Miu laughs. “This is nothing! You should me when I’m working with a challenge!” She slaps Keebo’s back, closing the panel with a clatter. “All done! Sing something for us, Kee-boy!”

Keebo rises from the desk he’s sitting on, looking half-nervous. “Sure. I’ll sing one of the songs the professor always sang to me after my AI reset!”

One note and the world tilts. Next thing Shuichi knows, he’s curled up on the floor, with two familiar voices hanging overhead.

“Is that supposed to happen?”

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one that sang.”

“I just sang the first thing that came to mind! I didn’t mean to hurt him!”

Shuichi forces his eyes open to find Miu and Keebo, sporting equal looks of concern. He gives them a shaky thumbs up. “Sounded great.”

“You’re not, uh, experiencing any ringing in your ears, dizziness, or pain around the temples, are you?” Miu asks, giving him a once-over.

“I don’t think so?” Shuichi sits up, only to confirm that he doesn’t. “It just felt like I was tired.”

“Tired…?” Miu furrows her brow, only to burst out laughing a second later. “Miu Iruma has done it again! How’s it feel, Keebo? You sing one note of a lullaby and knock Shuichi here out cold!”

Keebo’s eyes go wide, his expression caught halfway between awestruck and horrified. “I have the ability for super lullabies?”

“No need to thank me!”

“But this is too powerful! How am I supposed to be an idol if I put everyone to sleep?”

“Relax. You’re not gonna put _everyone_ to sleep. Just babies and idiots who don’t get enough sleep to begin with. Try singing a pop song next.”

It probably didn’t help that Shuichi technically fell under both of those categories at the moment.

“I will!” Keebo puffs his chest in determination. “My next mission will be to study sheet music so I can sing something that won’t put Shuichi to sleep!”

Miu narrows her eyes, turning on Shuichi again. She looks so much bigger when she’s towering over him like this. “When _was_ the last time you slept?”

“Last night…”

She crouches, and it’s shocking how soft her eyes are. “But like, only for a few hours, huh?”

She’s got him there. Sometimes Shuichi forgets how good she is with kids. It’s almost unreal. His face burns as he nods the affirmative.

“Why are you wasting time with pointless upgrades then?” Miu asks.

“Hey!” Keebo pipes up, but he’s too busy humming to himself to really get distracted by her.

She jabs his forehead with her pointer finger. “You need to go get some sleep, idiot!”

“I will.” Shuichi only half means it, but she doesn’t need to know that.

Miu narrows her eyes. He probably should’ve realized who he was dealing with. Much to his surprise, she reaches out and boops his nose, a grin lighting up her face. “Don’t make me get Keebo to conk you out again!” she warns.

“Right.” Shuichi tries to fight back the rising heat in his face, but it’s no use. The least he can do is tell himself it’s just another weird quirk of hers, that there’s no way she can be picking up on him being regressed without her even _knowing_ about it. Even if that would be perfectly sensible considering who he’s talking to, it’s something he’d rather not think about. “I’ll get some sleep. I promise.”

“You better!” Miu grabs him by the shoulder, hauling him to his feet with a surprising amount of strength. Does every girl in their class regularly do weight training or something? Or does he just weigh a lot less than he initially thought? “I’ll hunt you down if I have to.”

Shuichi laughs, trying to pretend like she’s kidding. He has no doubt that Miu will actually hunt him down if she catches wind that he didn’t immediately go back to his dorm anyway.

“Come on, Kee-boy, let’s see if you can knock out anyone else!” Before he has the chance to protest, Miu’s already hauling him out the door.

Shuichi lingers in the empty classroom as they go, waiting until he can’t hear their shouts before leaving himself.

After all, he’s overdue for a nap.


	9. Ryoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big BIG shoutout to wecouldbethestars for giving me ideas to work with for these last few chapters <33

If you ask Ryoma, Shuichi is a magnet for trouble.

Ryoma himself has never been fond of gym class. For him, it’s just a reminder of what he’s not living up to. He’s not stupid, he knows his time at Hope’s Peak is limited if he can’t live up to his reputation as the Ultimate Tennis Pro. But Hope’s Peak only cares about the aptitude exams, so if he can force himself to play for that one hour just to keep his scholarship, there shouldn’t be a problem. But even if he has to throw away his moral for the aptitude exams, he won’t throw it away for gym class.

It’s not like they can force him to participate, no matter how hard the teacher tries. He’s relegated himself to the bench with the other burnouts.

Though today, the bench is rather sparse. Miu somehow convinced Keebo into testing a new augmentation, so he’s been trying and failing to shoot a hoop since the period began. Rantaro’s lending support, since neither of them know the proper stances.

Even Tsumugi, as unathletic as she is, can be convinced into a game of volleyball or a track race if she’s allowed to get into the mind of an anime character first. Shuichi? Not so much.

Despite Kaito’s best efforts, he couldn’t get Shuichi to join him and Maki in training. Not that Ryoma can blame him, seeing as their form of training is sparring. In the last five minutes alone, Ryoma has watched Kaito get flipped over Maki’s shoulder a grand total of six times. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone, but especially not a quiet kid that just prefers reading.

Ryoma sees the first signs of trouble, not with the usual suspects, but with Angie. Angie, Himiko, and Tenko are all standing in a triangle, bouncing a volleyball between them, and from the looks of it, Tenko’s about to incorporate her Neo-Aikido training into her next move.

“Ready?” Angie asks. She lobs the ball high, and Tenko takes a running start at the wall, getting as much air as she can before jumping off of it and spiking the ball as hard as humanly possible.

However, power doesn’t equal control, something that Ryoma had to learn many times over his tennis career, and only confirmed when the ball hits Shuichi right in the back of the head. The sheer force of the hit is enough to knock Shuichi to the floor, where he sits, stunned.

The girls gasp, and Maki snatches Kaito out of the air mid-flip to point out what’s going on. They’re by his side in seconds.

“Shuichi, are you alright?” Maki asks, still tugging Kaito behind her.

“Huh?” Shuichi looks up, as if shocked that everyone suddenly materialized, and rubs at the back of his head. “Yeah, it barely even hurt.” He waves at Tenko and Angie, who breathe silent sighs of relief that he isn’t hurt.

“Are you sure?” Maki asks. There’s an intensity in her eyes that indicates there’s something more than a simple injury going on, but Ryoma’s never been one to pry.

“Yeah. Really, guys, there’s no reason to worry.” Shuichi insists. “I just wasn’t paying attention and it startled me.”

Maki doesn’t look like she believes a word of it. In fact, Ryoma wouldn’t be surprised if she started rolling Shuichi up in bubble wrap. The odd protectiveness she’s always had with him has only gotten stronger in previous months.

“I’ve got him.” Ryoma says, surprising both himself and the others by speaking up. “If he has a concussion, I’ll let you know.”

“But—” Maki cuts herself off, shooting a helpless look at Kaito, but Kaito can only shrug in response.

“He’s fine, Maki-Roll.” Kaito says, stressing weird syllables like they’re communicating in a secret language.

Whatever the coded message is, he makes his point, and Maki’s shoulders slump a fraction of an inch. Ryoma supposes it’s the closest she can get to relaxed.

“Right.” Maki says finally. She looks almost lost as she turns to Kaito. “You said something about running laps earlier?”

“Oh yeah!” And just like that, they’re gone.

“Are they always like that?” Ryoma asks. It’s a rhetorical question, since it’s common knowledge for most of their class that, yes, Kaito and Maki are just like that with Shuichi.

Shuichi chuckles, rubbing at the back of his neck again. It’s a sign he’s probably more hurt than he initially let on, but Ryoma wouldn’t call him on it. “Only when they’re worried about me.”

Ryoma nods. “Not a bad problem to have if you ask me. Good friends like that are hard to come by.”

“Tell me about it.” Shuichi rubs at his head one more time. “I’m lucky to have them.”

After a moment of thought, he retrieves his book from where he dropped it. A few of the pages have had their corners bent, but he easily smooths them out with his thumb.

Ryoma’s trying not to stare, but it’s hard to stamp down his concern.

“It’s kind of hard to pick up where I left off.” Shuichi jokes. He set aside his book, and instead occupies his hands by rubbing at the back of his head again. Yeah, he’s way more hurt than he let on.

Ryoma takes a moment to consider his approach. It won’t do any good to hover, but a little prodding wouldn’t hurt. Shuichi would definitely be the type to cover up a concussion just to keep from worrying anyone else. “You’re not feeling dizzy or anything, are you?”

“No, ’m jus’—” Shuichi clears his throat. “I’m just having trouble recentering myself is all.”

“Fair enough.” Ryoma scooches over beside Shuichi, which only seems to startle the poor guy.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just thought you could use some company. I know I could.”

“Okay.” Shuichi kicks his feet, trying to find a way to fill the silence. His eyes rove over the tiny groups their friends have divided themselves into.

Tsumugi has joined in on trying to help Keebo shoot a basket, and Angie, Himiko, and Tenko have called off their volleyball game in favor of going for a walk together. Shuichi relaxes a little at that.

“I’ve always enjoyed people watching.” Ryoma says off-handedly, just as a way to keep the conversation going.

“’s good quiet time.” Shuichi agrees.

Ryoma should probably be a little more concerned about him slurring his words, but he doesn’t think it has anything to do with being hit with a volleyball. After all, it’s none of his business.

He’s just happy to be here, sharing the company of a good friend.


	10. Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is so short, but Kork isn't really my favorite. I couldn't just leave him out, though. Hope it's still good!

“Thank you for helping me today, Shuichi.”

“Oh, it’s no problem! I’m always glad to lend a hand.”

Shuichi had volunteered earlier in the week to help Korekiyo rearrange his lab, but that was before a difficult case planted him dangerously close to his headspace.

He’s not too worried, though. It’s not like helping Korekiyo unpack a crate’s worth of historical makeup sets is going to make him regress or anything.

“Despite what you may think, makeup has never been exclusive to one gender.” Korekiyo says. It’s a quick lesson Shuichi’s learned that Korekiyo is more than eager to share what he knows on any given task. “In ancient Egypt, makeup was used as a symbol of status and an evocation of the gods. Ancient Romans painted their nails and reddened their cheeks with pigment. 18th century France saw the royal court painting on beauty marks, and that’s barely scratching the surface.”

“Wow, that’s really interesting!” Shuichi says, for lack of a better response. It’s not like he was looking at the makeup weirdly or anything. Nothing in his behavior should have tipped Korekiyo off. …Right? 

“If there’s anything you would like to try, I certainly wouldn’t hold it against you.” Korekiyo continues. He pauses, and then gives a little laugh. “Although I’d recommend against the Elizabethan era face powder. No need to get lead poisoning for the sake of fashion. Nonetheless, experimentation is… integral to human curiosity.”

“It’s not really my thing.” Shuichi says, but the words sound weak, even to his own ears. He forces a tiny smile. “Thank you for the offer, though.”

Even though he’s spent more time with Tsu-Tsu while he’s regressed in the past few weeks, she’d never allowed him a chance to use makeup before. Maybe she doesn’t want to push him beyond what he’s comfortable with, or maybe since he’s just modeling the clothes she doesn’t want to worry about makeup. Either way, he won’t deny that he’s curious, especially in his regressed mindset.

Korekiyo straightens up. “Of course. But if you’d like to simply observe the collection I’ve amassed, you are more than welcome to.” Korekiyo’s eyes move over the curves of Shuichi’s face, like Shuichi’s very thoughts are written there and it’s just as simple as reading them out.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try?” Shuichi asks. He wonders if Kai would make fun of him for it. He doesn’t think so, but it’s always an anxiety that’s niggling in the back of his mind.

“By all means.” Korekiyo motions toward a small makeup pouch that Shuichi assumes is his own. It has a little panda charm on the zipper, and for some reason, that makes Shuichi a little more comfortable.

Shuichi parses through the small selection of lipsticks, blushes, and eye shadows before settling on a single pencil of eyeliner. Korekiyo’s lab is probably one of the most lavishly decorated, and that includes what has to be a Victorian mirror that Shuichi parks himself in front of.

He’s seen Kay and Tsu-Tsu put on makeup enough times to know the basics. Even if Tsu-Tsu is literally changing the shape of her face like it’s magic, the basics are still there. He knows to pull down his eyelid enough to drag the pencil, but that basic knowledge didn’t prepare him for just how much his eyes would water!

Despite himself, Shuichi laughs. “’m not good at this,” he says through his giggles.

“Makeup is a skill like any other.” Korekiyo answers. “It takes practice to develop it. If I may?”

“Mm-hm.” Shuichi hands over the pencil, allowing Korekiyo to apply a layer with practiced ease. His eyes don’t even water this time!

“I’m sure you can guess this is my latest field of research.” Korekiyo says. “This, and coping mechanisms.”

There’s something in his tone that makes Shuichi physically recoil, but Korekiyo continues on like he doesn’t notice, even as the action smudges makeup over the left side of Shuichi’s face.

“There’s nothing more indicative of one’s humanity than how they adapt to and process stress, wouldn’t you agree?”

Shuichi loses the ability to speak and freezes up like a frightened rabbit, just waiting for the follow up, the threat, the _whatever_. He trusts his classmates—his _friends_ —but this is too upfront to be any sort of coincidence. There’s an overwhelming, pulsing anxiety, screaming that Korekiyo _knows_ on a loop.

Korekiyo leans down, gently thumbing at a stray smudge of eyeliner making its way to Shuichi’s temple. “I won’t tell anyone,” he says simply.

Shuichi blinks. He can’t quite tell if that’s acceptance or dismissal, but he’s just small enough to push his luck. “I can come back?”

“Would you like to come back?”

Shuichi nods.

“Then you can come back anytime you’d like. Firsthand experience is far preferable to simple reading.” Korekiyo pulls back, and much to Shuichi’s surprise, he winks. “After all, your eyeliner skills could use some work.”


	11. Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for a while, but I wanted to save it until the end because I thought it made sense, but also it's my favorite chapter of the entire fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway enjoy another WIP done!!

Shuichi feels bad before he even knocks.

It’s late, he realizes—too late for him to be bothering his best friend like this. Last he checked, Kaito had a big exam coming up, one that would determine if he’d stay in the space program. The last thing he needed was Shuichi acting all needy again.

He’s about to turn, about to decide he doesn’t need the comfort and just curl up in bed with some cartoons, when the door swings open and he comes face-to-face with Kaito.

“Oh. Hey, sidekick! I was just about to go looking for you!” Kaito’s smile fades as he gets a better look at Shuichi, taking in the dark circles under his eyes, the uneasy twist in his frown, the way his hands are drawn in against his chest.

Really, with evidence like that, there’s only one conclusion.

Kaito steps aside. “Why don’t you come inside?” His voice is calm and gentle, the way it gets when he’s talking to a handful of people, namely Shuichi and Maki.

“I can leave if you’re busy.” Shuichi says.

“Nope, none of that. I’ve got some snacks so we can have a picnic in here.” Kaito stops to eye Shuichi suspiciously. “I’m guessing you haven’t eaten dinner?”

“I ate a little.” Shuichi ducks his head, knowing he can’t say more without sending defensive. His meals have mostly been granola bars, energy drinks, and whatever else random classmates taking pity happen to give him.

But of course, Kaito knows all of this without Shuichi even having to say it. He knows his sidekick better than anyone, including his bad habits. After all, how else would he be able to pick up the slack?

“Then we’ll just have a little more.” Kaito glances both ways down the hallway, and while it’s mostly empty, no one bats an eye at the two of them hanging out. Even if they could see how bad Shuichi looks, it’s common knowledge that he’s Kaito’s baby duckling, and the best plan of action is to have Kaito take him anyway. “Now come inside.”

Shuichi relents, shuffling his way inside. He knows he shouldn’t drag his feet, but he can’t help being nervous. It’s basically his default state at this point, even with the people he’s most comfortable with.

“Alright.” Kaito sits on the edge of his bed, pulling Shuichi right into his lap. He’s never had a problem showering Shuichi in physical affection, but even less so when Shuichi’s regressed. “You wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Shuichi sniffs, though he can’t help leaning into the comfort. It’s natural, almost instinctual, for him to wrap his arms around Kaito’s neck.

“You could never bother me. You’re my sidekick!”

“But you’re busy.” Shuichi’s eyes stray around the room, and he only feels more guilty as a result.

Textbooks lie spread open across his dresser and his desk, each surface overflowing with loose-leaf papers covered in notes, flash cards, study guides, diagrams, and a million other things Shuichi can’t readily identify.

The trash can is nearly overflowing, stacked high with takeout containers and food wrappers. Shuichi frowns. Maybe Kaito should take his own advice. He and Maki are always fussing over making sure Shuichi eats, but who’s making a fuss over Kaito?

Kaito rubs his back. “Exactly why I need a break. What do you think? Should we read a book together?”

“Aren’t you sick of reading at this point?” Shuichi jokes. He doesn’t want to make Kaito more exhausted than he already is.

“Yeah, but that’s all technical stuff. I wouldn’t mind reading a book of yours.” Kaito plucks Shuichi off his lap and stands, but he pulls to a sudden stop halfway to his bookshelf. “Wait. Food first.”

It must be bad if he’s this scatterbrained. Shuichi might have to get creative. He’s the sidekick, yes, but sometimes a sidekick has to take care of the hero like the hero takes care of the sidekick.

He tries not to grin at the idea of a secret mission. Maybe that’s why he wanted to see Kai!

Kaito finally manages to dig something healthy out of his top dresser drawer, which he uses for snacks and drinks. Shuichi gets nervous about him having fresh fruit like bananas and apples in there, but they usually go quickly enough that there isn’t a chance for anything to go bad.

“Can we share?” Shuichi asks, putting on his cutest smile as Kaito begins cutting up the apple he picked out. “I’m not very hungry.”

Kaito gives him a look, but from his smile, he hasn’t suspected anything yet. It’s normal for Shuichi to have a small appetite, especially when he’s been working. “Sure thing. Half and half, okay? We can try something else later.”

Shuichi hums, kicking his feet in tiny bursts of excitement.

“You’re already in a better mood.” Kaito comments. With a smirk, he tousles Shuichi’s hair. “You just needed to be around somebody, huh?”

Shuichi nods. The weight on his shoulders has eased considerably, but he thinks Kai is just magic like that.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Kaito frowns, a cloud passing over his sunny expression for only a second before it’s gone entirely, like it was never there in the first place. “So how has my sidekick been?”

Shuichi talks a little about his detective work, but it’s nothing he really wants to get into. The casework has been lighter, but the lack of extra work has made him a little restless. He barely knows what to do with himself during these off periods.

Kaito doesn’t push either. He always tries to avoid the subject when Shuichi is regressed, knowing that it only will make him more stressed out.

“How’s the studying?” Shuichi asks around a mouthful of apple. He only speaks with his mouth full because he knows Kaito doesn’t have the heart to scold him for it.

Kaito shrugs, but the mere mention of his studies is enough to bring reality crashing back in. “Not bad. I think I’ve learned everything I can, but I just can’t stop reviewing everything. It’s kinda stupid, but I’m terrified I’m gonna choke and forget something.”

Shuichi hums in understanding. That was always his biggest fear in middle school. Hell, it’s still a big fear of his if he’s being honest, but since Hope’s Peak only tests them once a year on their Ultimate talents, it’s not as constant of a presence anymore. Still, he gets it.

“But I think I’m gonna be okay.” Kaito says. “If I don’t believe in myself, who will?”

“Me.” Shuichi says, taking another bite of apple. Kaito hasn’t eaten any yet, but maybe that’s part of Kaito’s plan. Distract him with conversation so he doesn’t notice Kaito hasn’t had any for himself.

Kaito grins. “Guess you’ve got a point there. That means you have to come to my exams with me tomorrow, okay?”

“Kay.” The next apple slice Shuichi gets handed to him, he pushes it right back into Kaito’s hands.

Thankfully, Kaito gets the message and eats. “Awesome. I’ll keep you in my backpack, okay? That way when I reach for another pencil you can tell me I’m doing a great job.”

Shuichi giggles. “Kai! I wouldn’t fit!”

“Oh, you’re right! We’ll have to find me a bigger backpack then.”

He’s kidding, but Shuichi does want some way to encourage him. He’ll have to think of something special before Kaito leaves for his exams. He hadn’t realized they were tomorrow.

“Kai? Can you read me a story while I color?”

“Feeling a little restless tonight, huh, bud?” Kaito asks. He sighs, the traces of anxiety coming back to his face. “Same here. But let’s finish eating first, okay?”

“Are you actually gonna eat? You promised you’d eat half.”

From the way Kaito grins and shakes his head, Shuichi knows he’s been caught in the act. “Fine. You got me. Go pick out a book, then.”

Shuichi takes his time picking out a book, even though he knows exactly which one he wants to read. It’s to give Kaito time to eat and wash up before they read, because this will probably be the last activity of the night. It’s late, especially when Kaito has exams that he has to travel for. Shuichi has decided it’s his job as a sidekick to make sure Kaito gets to bed on time.

What Kaito doesn’t know is that Shuichi is also making him a card. Shuichi props one of Kaito’s textbooks against his knees, trying to shield his work from Kaito’s line of sight while he listens to Kaito read. His art isn’t great—and only made worse by how clumsy he feels in headspace—but an astronaut with purple hair is kind of a dead giveaway.

“Whatcha working on, squirt?” Kaito asks, teasingly grabbing Shuichi’s ankle to get his attention. Shuichi realizes with a start that he must have finished the chapter without Shuichi paying a lick of attention.

“It’s for Maki.” Shuichi says. It’s bad to lie, but he thinks the surprise he’s planning is a good reason to fudge the truth a little.

“That’s awesome! No wonder you were thinking so hard! She’ll love it, little buddy!” Without being prompted to, Kaito restarts the chapter so Shuichi can catch up on what he missed.

Shuichi makes sure to pay extra attention this time, glancing up every so often just to prove he is. The hard part is over anyway. He’s written his message, now all he has to do is add the pictures.

They only get through a few more chapters before Kaito starts slowing down. Shuichi can’t blame him, even if it’s barely nine o’clock. Knowing how Kaito is, he’s probably pulled more than his fair share of all-nighters to study as much as possible.

However, Shuichi knows Kaito will never fall asleep first, so he places his pack of crayons and his card on the floor and curls up against Kaito’s side. He pretends to doze off, and Kaito quickly follows suit.

Reading to Shuichi is supposed to put Shuichi to sleep—and it does, just not as fast as it puts Kaito to sleep. But Shuichi counts his lucky stars for that when he has a scheme in place.

It’s easy for Shuichi to slink out from under Kaito’s arm and retrieve his card from the floor. Shuichi stands, checking to make sure Kaito hasn’t stirred yet. Kaito falls asleep easy, but he’s a light sleeper. Even the slightest amount of noise could wake him up.

But thankfully, he’s still snoring away, so Shuichi can put the final phase of his plan into action. He tiptoes carefully over to Kaito’s study desk. Navigating by the dim lights of the various electronics in the room, Shuichi tries to find the notebook Kaito will most likely take with him. Even when he squints, he can’t make out what’s written on them, so he takes a gamble and selects the topmost notebook.

He slips the card in between the front pages of Kaito’s notebook, hiding it so Kaito will only find it after he opens his notebook again.

Now he just has to wait.

* * *

Kaito takes a deep breath, watching the scenery roll by as his grandparents drive him to another exam that could make or break his future.

He should be panicking, but for some reason, he can’t help but feel perfectly confident.

It’s because of Shuichi, he knows. Having some time to disconnect from his studies and take care of his sidekick was just what he needed. Kaito feels more centered than he has in weeks.

That being said, it wouldn’t hurt to review the material one last time, just to make sure everything’s locked in. He’s sick of looking at everything he’s written and he could probably recite his notes in his sleep, but it never hurts to be thorough.

Kaito reaches for his notebook for one last bit of cramming.

But as he pulls it out of his bag, a slip of construction paper, one that definitely hadn’t been there last he checked, falls at his feet.

The back side is colored black, with a few yellow stars and red planets dotting the otherwise barren sky. Furrowing his brow, Kaito retrieves it from between his feet and turns it over.

The front depicts a starry sky, with a familiar purple-haired astronaut floating in the center. The words “YOU CAN DO IT” are written in big yellow letters across the top.

Kaito cracks a smile. “For Maki,” huh? He probably should’ve seen that coming, but it’s a welcome surprise nonetheless.

He opens the card to find it colored similarly, with rockets and planets and stars.

The inside reads, “Good luck, Kai! You’re gonna be the best space hero ever! You’re going a great job!”

Shuichi even drew himself in a spacesuit, giving a big thumbs up. And if Kaito’s not mistaken, that’s Maki-Roll in the opposite corner. He wonders for a moment if she had a part in this, but he doubts it. If she’d known about the date of his exams, which he’d tried not to tell anyone, she would’ve come over as well. No, this was all Shuichi’s doing.

“You’re smiling an awful lot for someone who’s supposed to be nervous,” his grandmother teases.

Kaito slips his notebook back into his bag. There’s no point in studying material he already knows.

He grins. “Who said anything about being nervous?”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
